


When I Think About You

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, F/F, Heist Wives, Homecoming, Karaoke, Kissing, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, but like very mild?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: Lou comes home from a trip away expecting the club to be dark and quiet, what she gets is a welcome home performance from Debbie.





	When I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaranthe (awildlokiappears)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlokiappears/gifts), [loumillerlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/gifts).



Lou's never found the club after dark uncomfortable. It's her space, after all, and she owns it, knows every inch of it. She could navigate it with her eyes closed, and even in the dark, it still feels welcoming and safe. That's more or less what she's expecting to walk into this time really. She's been away, confident enough in the staff she has in place to be willing to leave it for a couple of weeks, and confident enough that Debbie will still be there when she gets back. Tammy promised to keep an eye on her, just in case it looked like Debbie was going to start getting up to something that needed Lou to distract her from it. 

She's not expecting Debbie to still be up. She said she was coming back when she knew for sure what day it would be, but a lot of the time, she and Debbie run on slightly different time zones. Honestly, that's just become increasingly true since Debbie's return from prison. Lou can't blame her. Six years of getting up before dawn would mess with anybody's internal clock, but she doesn't exactly plan on adjusting to compensate. She's just looking forward to curling up in bed with Debbie and what's sure to be one hell of a welcome home in the morning. As much as Lou likes her space, loves going for long rides and seeing more of this huge country she lives in, sleeping in different places and meeting new people... she'd barely gone anywhere while Debbie was inside because coming back just underscored that the person who felt like home to her wasn't there anymore. That's part of why this trip mattered so much. Having Debbie in her arms where she belongs is sweeter still when Lou's had a chance to miss it. 

Lou makes her way through the club, heading for the stairs at the back that go up to her private rooms, but she stops when she sees around the corner that there are lights still on. She can hear music too. Even if it's a private party that's not a huge deal, but honestly she's not really in the mood to have her business face on just now. She tries for it anyway, moving slowly now just in case she's interrupting something. 

The music shifts as she rounds the corner into something that's familiar, and Lou's eyes widen as she spots Debbie leaning up against the bar, a half-empty bottle of red wine at her elbow, a glass full next to it on the surface. Her head is tilted back, one leg out in front of her, toe pointed, accentuating the gorgeous long lines of her body as her long brown hair cascades in a curtain that just begs Lou to tangle her fingers in it... and Debbie's singing along to the song, joining seamlessly with the first line. 

"I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me..."

And Lou can hear her pulse throbbing in her ears, and she could swear her pupils have never blown this wide before, because holy /shit/ this feels too good to be true... and Debbie's hand is tracing a line down her front, fingertips barely brushing the fabric of her nightdress, which in itself is barely there. 

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself..."

Lou's still moving, still closing the gap between them, though more slowly now, reverence in every breath. She's pretty sure Debbie hasn't noticed she's there yet, and for all that this is a performance which is undoubtedly meant for her, she's pretty sure Debbie was just passing the time until Lou showed up, not meaning for her to walk in on this. She can't think of a better way to announce herself, and so as the next verse cuts in, she opens her mouth, husky voice taking over as she watches Debbie jerk back to reality, head coming up, face lighting up, a hot, joyful smile dancing on her lips. 

"You're the one who makes me come runnin'  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around, I'm always laughin'  
I want to make you mine..."

And as the opening phrase starts up again and the two of them sing it together, Lou is finally, /finally/ within reach, crowding Debbie back against the bar, one hand on either side, framing her slim hips, utterly captivated. 

"I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you..."

There's sinfulness in Debbie's brown eyes, but more than that, there's love, and /fuck/ Lou can feel it thrumming in every inch of her. There is nothing as heady as moments like this with the ethereal, beautifully flawed, devastatingly intelligent, endlessly creative woman she loves with every fibre of her being. 

As the chorus kicks in again, their lips are almost touching, singing through stolen breath.

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself..."

When Lou kisses her she can taste the spice of the wine on Debbie's lips, but it's only a thin veneer over the taste of Debbie, and that's what she's craving as the Divinyls ooh and croon their way through the rest of the song. Lou has never really been a believer in perfect moments, but this... this just might qualify. For now, though, she just wants to get Debbie upstairs for a demonstration...

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are I Touch Myself by The Divinyls 
> 
> https://genius.com/Divinyls-i-touch-myself-lyrics


End file.
